Always you
by Gillbird23
Summary: Arthur can't get Alfred out his head. As they become closer Arthur finally realises what he has been feeling all along. Will they find happiness together? Or can some things just not be fixed? Mostly UsUk but some FrUk later on. Set in Hetalia world academy and in Arthur's point of view!


Note: My very first UsUk fanfiction, I'm usually all about GerIta! I hope everyone enjoys and I will be posting part 2 very soon! (If people don't hate this one!) I'm not the best writer so if there is any mistakes I'm sorry!

This will all be done from Arthur's point of view and only Human names will be used. Also this will mostly take place in the World academy since it's their school lives.

**Feelings? Part 1**

I had always noticed Alfred in a way which was completely different from my other friends. He isn't even my friend, he just talks to me sometimes. To tell the truth I find him incredibly annoying! He is so loud and obnoxious, but one way or another he always seems to get my attention. Whenever I'm in a class with him I always find myself watching him. He always laughs and jokes with his friends and gets into trouble by the teachers. I always find myself laughing as he tries to make jokes at the teachers. They are usually not very funny but I laugh just because it's him...

I quickly checked my watch, 12:45pm. Lunch was nearly over and my next class was about to begin which was Gym. Alfred was in this class and knowing that began to my cheeks heat up. Gym is one of his best subjects, he is really into sports. I love watching him play football and rugby, he has such talent in those sports. I hardly take part in Gym because I don't care for sports that much but I enjoy going to watch Alfred.

I had made my way to the sports hall where most of my class were already gathered. My eyes suddenly caught sight of my half friend Francis waving and grinning at me.

"Arthur! You're here!" He smiled. rushing over to me.

"Why are you so happy to see me? You usually aren't like this" I said in suspicion

"Don't be so uptight! I'm just happy to see you" He snickered, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Take your hands off me!" I commanded, pushing him off and smoothing down my creased uniform.

"Don't get your eyebrows in a twist!" Francis huffed

I decided to ignore this snide comment because just in that second Alfred walked in. He was carrying is school bag over one shoulder and had a devilish smile on his face. Why am I staring at him? I thought to myself as I tried to prise my eyes off him.

"What are you looking at?" Francis asked, moving to where I was and trying to copy the direction I was looking in.

I quickly turned my face but it was already too late, Francis had figured it out!

"Why are you staring at Alfred?" He said in confusion

"I'm not, that guys an idiot!" I snapped, trying to hide my red face.

"You're right there! Look like how he just walked in like he owned the place! There is no way he can compete with my gorgeousness!" Francis exclaimed, pushing his golden locks to the side.

"Yeah whatever, where is the Gym teacher?" I questioned

"Did you not hear?! We have a new teacher who starts today. l heard they are extremely strict. You won't get to take a back seat in Gym now Arthur!" Francis explained

A sudden rush of dread ran over me, I have to try hard in Gym?! It's not that I'm unfit or anything it's just that I can't be bothered. As I prospected over the fact that I had to try a loud sound of a whistle blew. Everyone in the hall went quiet as a big, burley, strict and scary looking man approached our class. He looked at everyone in the class with eyes that made my blood run cold.

"Everyone get changed and come back here in five minutes!" He barked

When everyone trailed off to the cheesy smelling changing rooms I began to run. There was only one bathroom in the changing rooms and that is where I got changed. I could never change in front of anyone, especially not my class mates, they're all judgemental idiots! As I reached the changing rooms I was over-joyed to see that my toilet stall wasn't taken.

After I had got changed I quietly exited the bathroom and tried to slip past the rest of the boys. My efforts on being quiet failed as Francis quickly spotted me and came bounding over.

"Are you ready to go out and face the teacher from hell!" Francis joked

"Yes I'm ready." I sighed

I laboriously dragged my feet to the hall with Francis humming a song by my side. We were the first there so to save an awkward confrontation with the teacher, Francis and I began to walk even slower than before. However we were luckily saved by Alfred rushing in and straight up to the teacher. They began to talk about sports and soon enough the rest of the class arrived. As everyone quieted down the teacher looked at us with the same glare as before.

"Hello class, I'm Mr Manson. Today you will be doing physical training! You will be starting with ten press ups" Mr Manson declared

"What about the warm up?" A boy in my class named Feliciano asked

"This is the warm up! GO!" Mr Manson bellowed

I found a place in the hall and got into the press up position. As I slowly lowered my body to the ground I felt my arms slowly begin to give up. They started to shake and eventually I plummeted to the floor. I knew I wasn't the strongest person ever but this was pathetic. I tried to pull myself up again but I was interrupted by the loud sound of the whistle going off again. I quickly looked up to see everyone was staring at me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mr Manson yelled at me

"Press ups Sir!" I answered

"Press ups?! You call that Press ups?! If a boy can't even do one push up then he needs extra training! Come to my classes after school" He ordered

"I can't stay after school. I always have to get home straight away." I protested

"Well then you better find someone to teach you at lunch time!" Mr Manson roared

"I will do it!" A loud voice called out

I searched for the person who said it and suddenly saw Alfred grinning at me. My heart suddenly began to beat at an alarming rate. What was I feeling right now? I'm all hot and my palms are beginning to sweat! I should be feeling miserable, I have to spend my lunch times with that idiot. However I don't feel miserable at all. I just don't understand, why do I feel this way about Alfred? I don't like these feelings, I like being in control.

"Thank you Alfred! Next week I expect you do be able to do those push ups!" Mr Manson glared at me

"Ok-okay!" I stuttered

Training with Alfred...I guess it can't be too bad.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ~Gillbird23**


End file.
